Not All Endinngs Are Happy
by FLAMMING Guitar 98
Summary: DracoOC Lilly ONESHOT! im not very good at summaries its better than it sounds! PLZ R&R! Lilly and Draco secretly are going out. Sparks fly when Lilly's closest friends find out! And what happends when Draco is supposed to be made a Death Eater?


**Sad One**

**Prologue**

_Tuesday, August 24 1992_

Blonde, tall, pale yet handsome! Why oh why? Draco Malfoy is his name. We were all at Diagon Alley trying to buy school things for me, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and the famous gorgeous Harry Potter. We were almost out when we got slowed down by Draco. At that moment, I couldn't keep my eyes off him but I noticed the way that everyone else looked at him and noticed that my feelings for him was not a good thing. I wanted to talk to him so badly that when he insulted Harry, I tried to stick up for Harry and when he spoke to me, I couldn't help but blush furiously. Sadly, Ron's Dad and Draco's father Lucius ended up having a fight. But from this day on, I vow to make him notice me, one way or another.

Lilly closed her diary smiling. She brushed her bright red hair out of her eyes with her left hand. _Gosh! I can't believe that that was five years ago_, thought Lilly staring at the cover of her diary. The diary was bright pink with red hearts on the cover. It was enchanted so that little cupids would flutter from the hearts then disappear and on the cover was Lilly's name in cursive writing.

Lilly, now seventeen, was a very mature, and not to mention beautiful, young lady. She was Slytherin prefect and to her liking, Draco was also a Slytherin prefect. Lilly couldn't help but have something for Draco. After all he did to them, she couldn't stop herself. Draco Malfoy also fancied Lilly. During the night when the patrolled the school, they sneaked off to the Room of Requirement to talk, amongst other things.

Draco was very upfront with her and it never really bothered Lilly. He had told her that wanted to have sex with her. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how stuck up and immature he could be though.

Hermione, who knew about this whole ordeal between Lilly and Draco, tried to drag Lilly out of the relationship, though never succeeding. Lilly made her promise that she wouldn't say anything to anyone else, especially Ron. If Ron had found out, they'd probably find Draco's body parts scattered around the school.

Lying flat on her stomach on her bed, her hanging shutting her away from everyone's view, she reached for her ink bottle on the floor. She dabbed her quill into it and started to write, smiling as she did. She would stay with Draco, no matter what anyone said, and no one would stop her. No one, except maybe Ron. But somehow, someway, she had to show them all that Draco wasn't the same person that he was years ago. He had changed and she had to show them that he could be trusted. But that was the one thing that bothered Lilly. She needed to show everybody that Draco could be trusted. But the problem was, was he _really_ trustworthy?

**Part 1: Lilly's Wish**

Lilly walked down to breakfast accompanied by Hermione the next morning and as usual, Hermione was trying to figure out why she fell for Draco.

"I mean…it's Draco. He spends every chance he could get trying to do Harry in. Why would you even look at him like that?" asked Hermione as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I told you Hermione. I don't know. I just like him and he likes me. Just like you and Harry. I understand what you guys are saying but you can't stop me from liking someone. It's just the way love is," replied Lilly.

"Yea but…Malfoy!" screeched Hermione hoisting her heavy bag back on her shoulder as it started to fall.

"Ok Hermione shhhh," said Lilly rolling her eyes as they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione immediately fell silent.

They went over to where Harry and Ron were sitting talking about just how foul Snape had been in their last lesson.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione and they kissed. Hermione sat down and looked at Lilly who raiser an eyebrow at her.

"Hi Hermione," replied Harry.

"Hermione, did you finish your essay for Snape?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Yes. Why?" questioned Hermione.

"Can I please see it? I couldn't get…"

"Don't you ever do anything yourself Ron?" scolded Hermione.

Lilly tuned them out as they started to argue. She wasn't that hungry put just picked at her food. She turned to the door of the Great Hall and her stomach gave a leap. Draco Malfoy walked in and glanced at her as he went over to sit down at the table, accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Her teeth rubbed together when she saw Pansy clinging to Draco's arm. Lilly quickly turned back to her food but before she did, she saw Hermione staring at her.

"It's not my fault Snape likes that blonde pig Malfoy so much…" started Ron.

"Don't call him that," muttered Lilly, more to herself than the others. 

"What?" asked Ron looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Lilly. She took out her diary from her bookbag and started writing again.

"What do you write in that thing anyway?" asked Ron trying to get a look in it.

"None of your business," retorted Ginny. She stole a glance at Malfoy to see him leaving and she also got up. "I have to see Flitwick early. See you later." She got up and started to leave.

"Lilly!" cried Hermione after her but Lilly made as she didn't hear her. She turned the corner to see Malfoy standing at the top of the stairs waiting. She ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Waiting for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Who else?" he replied kissing her. He put his arms on her waist and she wrapper her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"Ouch!" cried Lilly as she pulled away. Something had burned her lips. She looked down at the bottom of the stairs to see Ron, looking livid, with his wand pointing at them.

"How DARE you!" he roared at Malfoy sprinting up the stairs.

"Ron…NO!" cried Hermione dropping her bag and racing after him, Harry behind her.

As he neared them, Lilly stepped in front of Malfoy, whose face was starting to turn red.

"Leave him alone!" snapped Lilly.

"What! What do you mean? He practically just threw himself on you Lilly. Move!" screamed Ron. People from the Great Hall were now coming out to watch what was going on.

"You are so clueless. He didn't throw himself on me. I kissed him ok?" snarled Lilly. Harry's mouth dropped open and Hermione's eyes were filling with tears.

"You kissed him? Why? What the hell is wrong with you Lilly?" gasped Ron.

"I kissed him because he's my boyfriend…"

"You…" started Ron who was shaking with rage.

"Shut up Ron. For once in your life, just shut up. I don't believe I have to have your permission to date someone! This is my life! You guys keep watching over me like I'm a baby. Just leave me alone! And NO I DON'T LOVE YOU!" roared Lilly, who was now also shaking with anger, though her eyes were also filling with tears.

"You're right, you don't need permission. But why would you even dare to like someone like him. His father is a Death Eater Lilly. A supporter of You-Know-Who! Ron said hopingly.

"You're so…" started Lilly tears now running down her eyes. A bell rang throughout the castle but no one moved. Not even the fifty or so people now watching them.

"Excuse me…" started Malfoy starting to move in front of Lilly but with one long movement, Ron pushed Lilly out of the way and punched Malfoy with all the strength he could muster. Hermione screamed and held Ron back, accompanied by Harry. Draco hit the floor and put his hand to his bleeding mouth.

"You…you…don't you ever lay another finger on my girl AGAIN or I swear…"

SMACK

Ron staggered as Lilly hit him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot. What are you going to do?" she yelled helping Malfoy back to his feet.

"I'm just trying to protect…"

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Who said I needed you're protection! If I did, I would ask for it!" roared Lilly, tears still streaming down her eyes. "You know what Ron, I'll save you the trouble…don't ever talk to me again and I wish you would just stay away from me…forever!" she said and she turned and walked away with Malfoy, Ron frozen staring at them in horror.

_Friday, April 17 1997_

I don't know what to do. I've just had a fight with Ron and he's the one who helps me with everything but I just can't listen to him all the time. I hate when people think that they can control what I do. I just hate it. Why does love have to be this way. Love doesn't think…love's just there. Why can't anybody except who I am and who I'm with. Why did I have to fall in love with Draco. If Ron reacted this way, what are others gonna say?. Oh gosh, what am I gonna do?

She closed her diary, tears still running down her cheeks, and cried herself to sleep.

**Part 2: The Dark Mark**

_Sunday, September 24 1999_

Draco just left. He came to visit me here with Luna. He seemed fine and sounded it, but of course, I think something's up. He didn't seem himself. Sometimes he broke off in mid-sentence and just gazed into space, thinking of something. I think something is up. He told me that Voldemort is recruiting more members and his dad wanted him to join. I tried to persuade him out of it and he said he wasn't going to join…but he didn't sound convinced

Monday, June 21 2001

It's been two years since I last heard from Draco. Last time I heard from him, I was eighteen. There have been mass killings of muggles all around the place but I hope that he doesn't have anything to do with this. Hopefully he'll come to visit. But for now, I'm off to a picnic at Harry and Hermione's house and little baby James. Luna should be back soon. She left with her dad to visit family.

Lilly closed her diary, put it under her pillow, and walked out of her bedroom. As she reached the door downstairs, it sprung open and Lilly screamed as a man in a pitch black cloak and mask walked in; a Death Eater. She pulled out her wand immediately but…

"Lilly…it's…me," panted the Death Eater and he pulled off his mask to reveal a twenty year old boy with sleek blonde hair.

As soon as Draco pulled off his mask, he fell to the floor.  
"Draco, what's wrong?" said Lilly. "What happened to you!" She had turned him around to see him bleeding from his forehead, lip, and nose. His cloak was ripped and he had cuts on his arm.

"Please…don't…they…kill…" muttered Draco panting.

"Oh my God! What happened Draco?" asked Lilly as her eyes filled with tears. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his cuts and they healed instantly.

"Thank you," said Draco and he managed a smile. Lilly helped him to a seat.

"What happened Draco?" demanded Lilly.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. For everything. I…the Dark Lord…"

"Wait! You told me you weren't going to be a Death Eater!" screamed Lilly standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

"The Dark Lord has his ways of persuasion Lilly!" replied Draco coldy.

"Whatever…just what happened to you?"

"He…he wanted me to…to kill…"

"WHO!"

"Harry Potter!" sighed Draco and Lilly collapsed on the couch next to him.

"What?"

"He wanted me to bring Pott…I mean Harry to him. He was testing me. But I refused and told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. Well, you just don't give your resignation letter to Dark Lord like that. He's killed my father already. I just escaped…I expect they'll be coming for me. I need to stay here with you Lilly," he added staring at her.

"Umm…sure. But. Luna Lovegood lives here with me and…"

"Loony?" sneered Malfoy.

"Luna!" snapped Lilly and she stood up. "I'm supposed to be going to Harry and Hermione's house. I'll be back with them. They can help. I'm sure Hermione can perform a good Fidelius Charm."

"Thank you so much Lilly," said Draco standing up and he kissed her. She smiled at him and with a swish of her cloak, she was out the door.

As fast as she can, Lilly ran down the street of Godric's Avenue and turned the corner to see a big white house. She went around the back to see a group of people chatting and having fun.

"Hi Lilly," said Parvati as she walked by. Lilly gave her a quick smile and kept on walking. People tried to stop her to say hi but she brushed them off quickly. At last, she saw a bushy haired woman carrying a little baby in her arms and talking to a dark-haired man.

"Hermione!" shouted Lilly running towards them. Hermione looked at her and smiled. She put the sleeping baby down on a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground and threw her arms around Lilly.

"How are you?" asked Hermione.

"Good. Umm listen, I need your help…now! Draco's here…he's in big trouble with…"

"Malfoy's back?" asked Harry standing up.

"Yes…he's in my house…"

"Did I hear right? Malfoy's at your house!" said a voice. They turned to see Ron walking hand in hand with Lavender out of the house.

"Yes! Would you just shut up and listen!" screamed Lilly and almost everyone in the yard became silent. "Voldemort blackmailed him into being a Death Eater. He told Draco to come after you, Harry. He refused and ran for it. He only just escaped with bruises but I patched him up. They could be after him right now! Hermione…you can do a Fidelius charm I'm sure." Lilly looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Yes…but…"

BANG

From far away, a loud bang filled the air and the ground shook.

"Oh no…" muttered Lilly and she ran out to the front, Ron, and Harry behind her. Hermione handed her baby to Lavender and followed them. When they reached the front of the house, they saw Lilly leaning on the house for support and staring, wide eyed at something. They followed her gaze to see a bright green something. It was the Dark Mark.

Screams filled the air as people came out of the yard and then hurried back inside. Stores shut down immediately and fathers could be seen blocking their houses with spells.

"Get James inside!" screamed Hermione to Lavender as she came out front. Lavender wasted no time but hurried inside. Ginny started running towards her house, pulling out her wand and Ron, Hermione, and Harry followed. When they finally saw the house, Lilly let out an ear-splitting scream.

The top of the house was on fire and smoke was coming out of the front door, which had no door anymore. The windows were broken and on top of the house, levitating in mid-air, was the Dark Mark.

As they neared the house, Ron, Hermione, and Harry shouted "Aguamenti" and jets of water. Lilly ran into the smoking house.

"Draco…Draco…where are you? Oh this is stupid…Lumos maximus!" she said and a very bright light erupted from her wand. With the light, she could see a little better but there was still smoke everywhere. After a few minutes of searching, Ron, Hermione, and Harry came in.

"Any luck?" asked Hermione.

"No…I don't see him anywhere," replied Lilly now crying.

"Draco…Draco please…ahhh!" she screamed as she fell.

"Lilly?" cried Ron.

"I'm fine…I tripped over…oh my…ahhhhhh!" she had tripped over the body of Draco which was covered by an invisibility cloack.

"Oh my God…" muttered Hermione crouching down next to her staring at the pale, life-less body of Draco Malfoy which was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"He can't be…please…Draco…" sobbed Lilly.

"Lilly, c'mon…he's…" started Ron helping her up.

"NO! HE – IS – NOT – DEAD," roared Lilly. "He's not…he just can't…" she screamed hitting Ron's chest as he tried to keep her steady Harry bent down and tried to help Hermione. They were both trying everything they could, flashes of light coming from there wands, to help Malfoy.

"Lilly, please…" said Ron, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but he's…" started Harry.

"He's NOT dead. DON'T…don't…don't…I swear I'll kill them…I swear…he's not dead…he can't…" she finished and cried on Ron.

"I'm sorry Lilly," muttered Ron in her ear but she continued to cry profusely.

"…and we will always remember him for his decisions…and for who he was," finished Professor McGonagall. They were in the graveyard of Hogwarts and on a table, a coffin was lain and in it was the body of Draco Malfoy. As everyone got up, Lilly, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out of the grounds talking to each other.

They were all wearing black. Lilly had on a black skirt with a blouse. She put her long brown hair in a tight bun worthy of McGonagall's and she wore a black lady's muggle hat.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll see him," sight Lilly, eyes watering again.

"It'll be ok, Lilly. You're a strong girl," said Harry smiling. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione also gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys, so much," said Lilly. They said bye to Ron and with a crack, they disapparated.

"If you want, you can come live with me and Lavender for a while, Lilly," said Ron to her as they walked out of the Graveyard.

"It's fine…McGonagall offered me a job here as the Charms teacher. I think I'll take it," replied Ginny.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" said Ron turning to her.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Ron," said Lilly.

"I'll do anything for you," replied Ron. They shared one last hug and with a crack, he disapparated.

Lilly walked for a while. Finally when she was ready, she turned around and took another glance at the castle. At the tallest tower, he saw a silvery figure; a ghost of someone, a boy. The figure was smiling at her but when she blinked, it was gone. She smiled, knowing, somehow, that everything was going to be ok, and then disapparated.

**THE END**


End file.
